rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LaySG1 Character Creation
We will be using the archetype rules for this campaign. While there will be no super powers like our WT campaign, we will have hyperstats and skills, and technological devices that act like WT powers. In game terms, sources establish your character's background and determines which Permissions are available to you. There are no other game effects from sources. Permissions grant you access to different devices. Below are some sources and permissions to build an archetype. =Sources= Choose 1 source. There is no build-point cost for sources. Source: Earth (Military) You are a member of one of the 4 branches of the Unites States military. Source: Earth (Civilian) You are a civilian who has been brought in to the SGC due to a unique skill set or ability. Source: Goa'uld Occupied World You are a human or alien from a Gould occupied world. Source: Other With gamemaster approval, you have a unique background. For example, you may be from a parallel quantum reality or a formerly ascended ancient stripped of your powers. =Permissions= Choose 1 or more Permissions. Permission: Tau'ri (5 Pts) You are a human from Earth, and most likely a member of the US military. You may purchase Hyperstats and Hyperskills. Hyperstats are limited to Normal and Wiggle dice. You may use Earth technology. Requires either Earth source. Examples: Jack O'Neill, Samatha Carter, Daniel Jackson Permission: Extraterrestrial Human (5 Pts) You are a human originating from a planet other than Earth. You may purchase Hyperskills and use non-Goa'uld Alien Technology. Requires the Goa'uld Occupied World or Other source. Examples: Ronnon Dax, Teyla Emmagan, Jonas Quinn Permission: Jaffa (10 Pts) You are a current or former Jaffa warrior of any system lord. You may purchase Physical Hyperstats and Hyperskills. You may use technology with Naquadah prerequisite. You must purchase the "Larval Gould" power but you receive the "Naquadah Detection" power at no additional cost. Requires Goa'uld Occupied World Source. Examples: Teal'c, Bra'tac Permission: Other (15+) With game mater approval, you are another type of character such as Tok'ra, Asgard, or something else. Requires any source. No canonical examples. =Skill Bundles= You may combine 4 thematically linked skills together into a Skill Bundle. You will receive 8 BP to use for these skills only. You may only have one skill bundle. Access to HyperSkills are limited by your chosen Permission. This applies to Skill Bundles as well. Examples of Skill Bundles: I am Batman * Stealth * Brawling * Perception * Intimidation MacGyver * Knowledge: Engineering * Chemistry * Improvisation * Stability =Pre-made Powers= Naquadah Detection Allows the character to detect when another being has Naquadah in their blood. This usually indicates that the person is, or was, a host to a Goa'uld or Tok'ra symbiote. Cost Per Die: 2 Qualities: Useful (+2) Capacity: Range Note: Only Hard dice can be bought in this power. Glowing Eyes/Scary Voice A dud power. When active, the character's eyes glow and/or their voice deepens and reverberates unnaturally. Cost Per Die: 1 Qualities: Dud (+1) Requires the "Other" permission =Weapons and Equipment= Weapons and all equipment with special game effects will be built as Focus items and access to them will be limited by your chosen permission. Permissions can be added to your archetype later if you wish. Here are some examples. Fabrique Nationale P-90 A combat submachinegun with a bullpup design capable of a high rate of fire, the FN-P90 is often the default choice for human soldiers. A single magazine holds 50 rounds. Cost per Die: 2 Qualities: Attacks x2 (+3) Attacks Extras: Spray (+2) Attacks Flaws: Focus (-1), Operational Skill: SMGs (0), Accessible (-1) Jaffa Energy Staff A powerful, though not very accurate energy weapon carried by nearly all Jaffa warriors. It is powered by a small Naquadah based liquid power cell. Cost per Die: 2 Qualities: Attacks x3 (+4) Attacks Capacity: Range Attacks Flaws: Focus (-1), Go Last (-1), Obvious (-1) Zat'nik'tel A less powerful Goa'uld energy weapon capable of incapacitating most targets with a single hit. A second shot will usually kill an incapacitated target. A third shot DOES NOTHING. Cost per Die: 3 Qualities: Attacks (+2) Attacks Capacity: Range Attacks Extras: Engulf (+2), Non-Physical (+2) Attacks Flaws: Focus (-1), Full Power Only (-1), Limited Damage: Stun (-1), Obvious Goa'uld Shield Device An energy-field defensive device that blocks or repels both energy weapons and high-kinetic projectiles. Cost per Die: 6 Qualities: Defends x3 (+4) Defends Extras: Interference (+3), Permanent (+4) Defends Flaws: Focus (-1), If/Then: Low velocity kinetic projectiles are not blocked (-1), Obvious (-1), No Attack* (-2) *(No Attack (-2): Defends Flaw only; while active no attacks can be made) Goa'uld Healing Device This device can heal most wounds though the damage may take time to fully heal. Requires the Other Permission to use. Cost per Die: 1 Qualities: Useful (Heals) (+2) Useful Capacity: Range Useful Flaws: Reduced Capacity (-1) =The Team=